Astonishing Events
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: A story filled with one-shots with the pairing of your OC and a character from OHSHC.
1. Innocent Feelings

_OC Being Presented: Ayumi Tsukigata_

_Owner: BittersweetChocolates09_

* * *

**Ciao, BittersweetChocolates09~**

**Here's your one-shot presenting your OC.**

**Though I beg for forgiveness, I know I asked for the clothing details and such but...in the end it seems like I didn't use it.**

**Kill me, I deserve to die ;{**

**I hope this will meet your standards, I think I sucked at this...**

* * *

Note: This was definitely rushed, some of the details weren't mentioned...Sorry...

* * *

By the way, this one-shot was based on the manga.

* * *

**...**_**Innocent Feelings...**_

**Normal POV**

It was a prevalent day at the prestigious Ouran Academy, the air was breezy and the atmosphere was quiescent. Full grown trees were tasseled out in the area while the leaves kept falling everywhere in disheveled places.

Study sessions had already ended as a number of refined maidens came bustling everywhere just to arrive at their supposed destination, the host club.

Summer was already nearing and people were already reluctant for a vacation.

A freshman with messy auburn hair stood by the staircase as her innocent violet eyes glanced at the other girls come and go inside the Third Music Room, then sighed intently.

"Ayumi…?" A puzzling voice resounded behind her "What are you doing here, aren't you going to come inside?" The said person turned around, an astonished expression filled her alluring face.

"Ah, Haruhi." The latter gave a smile. It was a beautiful smile but, there was something unsettling about it that made her closest friend put a finger to.

Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student was known to be Ayumi's most beloved companion. She was the one who, by chance, saw Ayumi crying alone at the same place and decided to comfort her without even knowing the reason.

Since then, their relationship began to build up until now.

At first glance the petite girl knew that Haruhi was a female even behind the distinguishing clothing that she wore.

"What a lovely weather we have today!" Ayumi clasped her hands together, completely nervous

"You're dodging the question." Haruhi straightly said, examining the other's look

"What question?" The girl asked innocently while batting her eye lashes repeatedly

"Ayumi, there aren't much people in there…" Haruhi trailed off "And Hikaru's looking for you." She let out a little giggle when she saw the violet eyed heiress blush the color of a blooming rose.

"F-Fine…" Ayumi pouted before following the short haired brunette into the music room that they deemed as a host club.

* * *

**-)|x-X-x|(-**

The mahogany double doors opened and a pair of two figures entered the room. Tamaki, the founder of the host club, was the first to notice and swiftly struck a pose at the incoming guests.

"Welco-Haruhi~!" The narcissistic blond cut off his own words when he saw his so called 'daughter' walk inside, and took the chance to pounce on her.

"S-Senpai, get off." The poor girl groaned in annoyance while the young man did so…in an exaggerated way.

"My dear daughter hates me," Tamaki spun around the room with fresh tears in his eyes "I don't have any right to be called as a father!" Eventually, the blond went to the corner of the room, whimpering while hugging his knees.

Ayumi stifled a quiet laugh at Tamaki's idiotic actions while scanning the room and discovered that only Honey and Mori were busy with guests, and then made her way to a certain someone.

"Hikaru!" Ayumi exclaimed in glee seeing that the said person was sitting on the luxurious couch with his twin brother, and then sat in front of the black headed young man.

"Ah Ayumi, I didn't know you were here!" Kaoru gave a mischievous grin that made any damsel in distress momentarily struck speechless.

"I thought you already went home." Hikaru scratched the back of his head as he darted his eyes at the other.

"Weren't you looking for me?" The auburn head raised a brow with a confused stance on.

"I…was?" It wasn't a rhetorical question. The two stayed silent for awhile when realization finally hit her.

An angry icon appeared at her forehead.

"Ha-ru-hi." Ayumi gave a fake smile while emphasizing each three syllables.

"You're too gullible sometimes, Ayumi." The scholarship student came forth behind the young woman with a straight smile plastered on her lips.

"And you're mean!" Ayumi feigned a cry with a cute pout making Hikaru, who was watching her, grow a tint of pink on his cheeks.

This didn't go unheeded by a violet eyed lady…

"Eh…Hikaru? Why are you blushing, are you perhaps sick?" A worried look came over Ayumi's alluring features, and then stood up to check the temperature of his forehead with hers'

"Has she been that oblivious?" the other Hitachiin twin whispered into Haruhi's ear

"Apparently, yes…" Haruhi responded deliberately, not aware of the sound of footsteps coming closer behind her back

"Hmm…I feel bad for Hikaru" The red head chuckled at his brother's flustered face and Ayumi's baffled look "Ayumi's too-"

"You, Devil! Get away from my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki, who noticed the closeness between the two teens, blared a growl thus cutting of Kaoru's statement then began to chase after him.

"Neh, Haru-chan!" A sweet and reticent voice resounded through "Want to eat some cake with me and Yumi-chan?"

_'Ayumi?'_ Haruhi thought, then just on cue she saw that the said girl was happily munching on sweets and pastries without even stopping for a minute. Beside her was a baffled looking Hikaru_ 'S-She's too much of a gluton...'_

"Sorry Honey-senpai but, I just ate awhile ago." An apologetic expression concealed Haruhi's face, she arched her head up looking at Honey, who was being carried by Mori as usual as always "Speaking of which, you said that we'll be taking a day off tomorrow?"

"Uhn!" Honey replied back with a cute expression "Kyo-chan said so!"

"Apparently, Tamaki formed some plan to get those two together." The bespectacled young man, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, had pointed at the direction of Ayumi and Hikaru.

"Is that so…" Haruhi put a somewhat bored look

"You seem to be uninterested…?" Kyoya pushed his black rimmed glasses up with the same stoic face on.

"When it comes to Tamaki-senpai, I'm sure something idiotic will happen…" The brunette stated in a calm voice "Anyway, where does he plan on taking us?"

"Hmn…" Mori nodded in agreement, still being the silent one "Festival…"

"Festival?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side "But, I haven't heard of a festival around here yesterday?"

"Haru-chan! There will be one tomorrow!" the shotacon asserted happily "A big one too!" The blond jumped up and down.

"Really now…"

* * *

**-)|x-X-x|(-**

_The Next Day_

"Remind me again why we're here?" Ayumi cocked an eye brow, looking at the black haired man beside her "And in a commoner's place to be exact."

Both up scaled teens wore splendid detailed clothing. Ayumi wore a kimono with clashing colors of pure white and pink with such extravagant designs that matched the color of her orbs. Her usually messy hair was put up into a styled bun leaving a couple in front.

As of Hikaru, he wore a simple yet etiquette looking kimono.

"Boss must be planning something…" Hikaru shrugged off, scratching his cheek dusted with pink _'Damn it! Kaoru and the others must have set this up!' _the used to be red head groaned in frustration, making Ayumi put on a woebegone expression.

"Do you…want to leave?" The impeccable woman asked without thinking straight.

"Huh?" Hikaru snapped out of his thoughts and repeatedly blinked his eyes, looking at his companion with widened eyes almost similar to a saucer.

"You look like you want to go back…" Ayumi fidgeted in her place and timidity took her in "So-"

Seemingly, Ayumi was cut off by a sudden tug on the arm as long fingers wrapped around her petite hand…it was Hikaru, his face was mixed with a serious and confident mannerism.

Ayumi blushed then eventually shook her head to cool her thoughts.

"I don't…I don't want to go back because…I'm with you." Majoring colors of red and pink mixed upon his cheeks. Hikaru was very flustered and Ayumi was fully aware why.

"Idiot," Ayumi rolled in a cute giggle "Hikaru's an idiot!" As the enthusiastic adolescent continuously chortled, an arm swiftly encircled around her waist following by a warm hand being placed on her cheek.

The mademoiselle felt a slight tingle in her heart as Hikaru looked at her with sparkling eyes. Ayumi couldn't get her mind move in any directions but, in circles.

"Ayumi…I…" Hikaru clamped his mouth shut and counted to three. It was a now or never chance, and time won't be able to go back.

1…

.

.

.

"I…I…"

.

.

.

2…

.

.

.

"L-Lo…"

.

.

.

3…

.

.

.

'_Oh, what the heck!' _Hikaru squinted his eyes shut and without warning he cupped her face and pulled her in for a delectable kiss. Ayumi was shocked for a moment, her eyes wide and blinking. Soon enough she closed them and returned the kiss as well.

The two pulled apart with flushing faces.

"Love you…" The tone in his voice was full proof enough to believe him. But, an uptight expression was written all over Hikaru's forehead.

He was afraid to hear her answer.

Ayumi stood still, not making either a sound or a move and this made the dark eyed man upset. He lowered his head to face the damp ground and mumbled a two word sentence.

"Forget it…" Hikaru began to walk away but before he could even step an inch, a dainty hand loomed over his face and pulled him down.

A pair of sweet yet enticing lips was over his. The cold eyes that he wore seconds ago, once again turned solace and full of happiness.

"I love you, too…" She whispered into his ear.

* * *

**-)|x-X-x|(-**

A few steps away behind a big old tree, six figures hid behind the stout bark watching every scene unfold in front of their own eyes. But, an immature blond almost gave away their hiding spot by his noisy jumping and cheering...

"My plan worked! It worked!" Tamaki chanted over and over as if he was reciting an incantation while the others just sweat-dropped.

"S-Senpai, you're too noisy." Haruhi tried to hush the energetic young man "We might get caught by those tw-"

"You mean us...?" A soft sneer came up behind the indigo eyed narcissist "Boss, you've done it now~" A cheshire smile came up its way to his features.

"M-Mother, help me..."

"You're on your own, Tamaki."

"Oh my..." Ayumi smiled briefly, bringing her soft fingers to her lips as another blissful erubescent became visible from her white porcelain skin...

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

I know right? it was bad.

Was Hikaru out of character? or was he not?

The date where I'll be updating next will be posted at my profile, if you don't want me to continue the *cough*crappy*cough* way I write...

Feel free to tell me ^^

* * *

PS: Bare with me, I lack a LOT of self-confidence so that's why I'm like this...


	2. A Bitter-Sweet Situation

_OC Being Presented: Akari Hitomi_

_Owner: MisstiqueRose_

* * *

**Oh...uh...G-G'day...  
**

**Ah, who am I kidding.  
**

**I know I haven't been updating for months but, I'm a very la-busy person.  
**

**Well, _MisstiqueRose _I wonder if i depicted your character's personality well.  
**

**If there are any errors or mistakes on how I interpreted your OC then immediately tell me, because I'll be willing to change them.  
**

**By the way, before you read this, I want to apologize in advance for the outcome of this story.  
**

* * *

_**...A Bitter-Sweet Situation...  
**_

**Normal POV**

It was another normal ante meridiem but alas, at some point, the sound of a loud shouting voice covered the halls of the prestigious school.

"Please!" A frail looking lady whimpered with an unseeingly expression "Just for today…?!" She pulled and tugged on the annoyed looking person standing right beside her.

"Why should I? I don't have any reason to go to that…place." Although she was trying her best to be calm, a hint of irritation was heard within her tone. The young woman stood straight with a serious face plastered on, her arms formed in a cross-like stance.

"B-But, Akari~!" The said person raised a brow at her petite friend, who was making a cute expression similar to a begging dog.

Akari slumped down on her own desk and gave a tired sigh. It was a good thing that only the two of them were in the room.

She took out a ribbon from under her table and began to tie her disheveled brown hair that went to her mid back into a neat and tidy pony tail.

"Sigh…just this once, alright?" Her icy blue eyes lazily stared at her fragile friend.

She wasn't the type to venture off and walk around wearing a uniform with too much femininity or what she called a 'devil's clothing'. Akari always questioned herself how the others could even wear the damn dress in a whole day, and yellow didn't do a good job to cheer her up since it only reminded her of a little chick.

"Oh! Thank you," Her friend clasped her dainty hands in joy "I can finally see Mori-senpai!"

'_Him…huh?' _Akari said inside her train of thoughts and up and went staring into nothingness.

Somehow, she was a bit curious about the person.

"-ri?...Akari!" The loud yet toned down voice managed to break the sixteen year old freshman out of her thoughts. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Joy…" Her head hung low, followed by her violet colored side fringe covering her serene features.

As they walked towards the eloquent staircase, the first thing that Akari did was stare at her own feet as each step she took was in a grouchy manner. Her friend tailed behind her with the same old enthusiastic face on.

"Can I go now?" A small scowl came upon Akari's face. She glanced to the side, noticing the pout that her 'friend' was putting on.

"Not until you accompany me!"

"Sigh…"

The next thing she knew that she was already in front of the massive two way door that lead to the host club. Akari gulped a lump in her throat before gently placing a hand on the handle and quiescently opened it.

It was the first time in her life that she felt so calm and collected yet, she didn't know why. The feeling of cherry blossom petals scattering around came over her sense of gruffness.

"Welcome, dear guests…!" An enthusiastic young man greeted their entrance. He bowed down then intricately walked over to them, taking each of their hands in his.

His lips were about to trace Akari's dainty hand but, was stopped when the latter went into alert mode and in one swift move, flipped him harshly onto the cold hard ground.

"Don't ever try to do that to me." She glared daggers towards the blond haired host while emphasizing each word.

"M-Mother h-help me…!" The young man cowered in fear as he hugged his knees together. His orbs were near to tears as he glanced towards a certain black haired man.

"Tamaki, this is your problem." A serene voice answered his whimper.

"Oh~" Suddenly, two voices exclaimed in a monotonous way. "Boss is in trouble! Let's not help him!" Red-haired twins walked by with glints in their eyes. One had a mischievous look plastered on while the other was plainly smiling.

"_M…Mother?" _Akari thought with a raised brow. _"Just what have I gotten into?" _The girl was about to protest to her 'friend' that she wanted to go but, realization hit her hard when her companion was suddenly gone.

Her eyes examined the area before landing at her friend, who was innocently talking to Mori near a table. Her cheeks were glowing with red as their conversation continued while Akari sighed in defeat.

"B-But!" Tamaki's lips were shaking as his right hand pointed to the girl who was trapped within her train of thoughts.

"Have a problem…?" The next thing the sympathetic blond knew that the latter was already next to him.

"N-Not at al-l!" The son of the chairman shook his head repeatedly, not noticing that he bit his own tongue.

"Good." Akari tugged the bottom of her lips upward into a victorious smile. "Well, it's boring here so I'll be going-" Before the brunette could take a step outside the door, another blond pulled her away from it.

"Won't you stay…?" A young looking boy sweetly asked. He had his finger to his cheek while widely staring at Akari.

"Nice going, Honey-senpai," Hikaru chuckled lightly.

"She might flip you next!" Kaoru let out a fit full of laughter. "By the way, Kyoya-senpai who's she supposed to be?" Kyoya lifted a finger to his rimless glasses before parting his lips to speak.

"Hitomi Akari, is at the age of sixteen, a Freshman like Haruhi, intellectual in every lesson except for Geography, daughter of a cruise and cargo ship owner, and has won several medals in Gymnastics and Martial Arts." The idle person said in one breath as the twins exclaimed in awe.

"Isn't that interesting?" Kaoru walked straightly to Akari and Honey's direction with his hands in his pockets. "Akari is also good at Martial Arts like Honey-senpai."

"I don't care," Akari grumbled as she folded her arms. The young girl continued to reach the handle of the door but again, the bubbly blond interfered.

"Don't you want to eat cake with me?" Honey questioned again.

"Let's make it clear, I hate it here," She sighed.

"But-"

"I want to leave." She firmly stated again. The loli-shota was getting on her nerves even though she had exactly told him that she wanted to leave the grand place.

"But Aka-chan-"

_'Aka-chan?!' _She thought.

"No!" Akari shouted before taking a step outside the Host Club. But rather than another beseech, it was a soft tug on the hem of her long dress. "What?!"

"Then accept my challenge in a martial arts duel, Aka-chan." Honey declared with seriousness within his dark brown eyes. "If I win, you will eat cake with me and Usa-chan!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

Akari stood still and didn't bat an eye. Before mumbling a quick response, as determination welled up inside her body. She believes…no, she knew she would win it.

So know it all came to this…

"Fine…" With that said, she headed out of the door.

"Akari, wait!" Her friend also rushed out of the place, almost slipping in the process.

After Akari had left the room, the members of the host club stood still while staring at a calm-looking Honey, almost bearing a huge hole into his back.

"Hikaru," The red head whispered into the other one's ear. "Isn't it weird?" He asked.

"Weird..?" Hikaru raised a brow.

"Yeah, usually Honey-senpai would just sit on a chair with his usual glutton attitude towards sweets." Kaoru was in a thinking position as he glanced every now and then at the enthusiastic blond. "And now-"

"-He's not…is what you're saying." Hikaru interrupted with the usual smirk plastered on his face. "Must be because of 'that' person."

"I think so too," Kaoru monotonously said. Seconds had passed before each and every one of them continued with what they were doing but, all had curiousness written all over their foreheads.

As of a while, the opening of a door was heard. A tired looking girl carrying a paper bag in her arms came inside without any notice.

"Ah, Haruhi you're back." Kyoya, in his serene stance, was the first to greet the brunette.

"Kyoya-senpai, here are the things you needed for tomorrows preparation…" Haruhi trailed off as she exhaustingly sat down on the comfortable couch.

"About that, it's canceled." Kyoya stated in a matter of fact way. "By tomorrow, we'll be watching a competition between Honey-senpai and Hitomi Akari."

"…" Haruhi sat there speechless, her face paled at his announcement. Being the over-protective one, Tamaki quickly rushed to Haruhi's side much to her chagrin, and continuously asked questions concerning her health.

"How nice…"

* * *

**-"-'-)o|o(-'-"-**

It was now the day of the competition, and some were anxious on who was going to win. The host club was also closed since Tamaki reasoned that it wouldn't be the same when one member is missing.

All of them were in a wide dojo that was borrowed for today, and two people stood in the center all prepared and going.

"Aka-chan, I'll go gentle on you." Honey gave a rejoice smile.

"Hmph…" Akari whipped her head to the side with a glum face. Last night she wasn't able to sleep much due to her thoughts clouding inside her mind almost making her dizzy. A question kept popping in and bothered her to the extent of not sleeping.

Though in her current state, she was still determined to win the match no matter what.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-"-'-)o|o(-'-"-**

"A-A…tie?!" Akari widened her cold blue eyes as far as she could. "I demand for another match!" She shouted at her opponent.

"But Aka-chan, this is already the third match." Honey huffed out. The audience was too mesmerized with what they saw. It was the first time in their whole lives that they found another person, other than Mori, who could match against Honey's skills.

"Are we just seeing things?" Hikaru rubbed his eyes, trying to acknowledge if it was real or not.

"Well, it's not a dream." Kaoru rhetorically answered to his twin brother. "Haruhi, what do you think?" He glanced at the petite girl who sat between them.

"Both of them are on par, aren't they?" Haruhi let out an exasperated laugh. Truth be told, she was irritated by two things. One, being dragged into this, and two, some person (precisely a blond idiot) behind her was ruffling her hair in amusement.

"Hmm." Mori, who was beside her, nodded in agreement.

"It's quite unexpected." Kyoya stated with his usual stoic face.

Akari collapsed onto the ground, a discontented look lingered around her. Being gloomy and all, she didn't notice the small figure looming beside her.

"Aka-chan, since we both won, why don't you eat cake with me and Usa-chan…" Honey trailed off with a sweet smile. "Then I won't bother you again…!" He held out his hand. Akari hesitated at first but had no choice but to reach her hand out to him.

"Well, it's not like I really want to…" A tint of majoring colors of pink and red painted her cheeks into the color of a blooming rose which didn't go unnoticed by Honey.

"Hooray!" Honey chuckled at her before pulling her towards the exit. "Let's go!"

The young girl just let it be, and unknown to her, a small meaningful smile made it way up to her beautiful features.

* * *

**-"-'-)o|o(-'-"-**

The next day, a rather unexpected visitor came by at the busy host club. And of course, everyone was surprised.

"Aka-chan?!" Honey widened his eyes in glee as he saw the freshman enter inside. "I thought you didn't like it here?" The blond questioned while hugging his stuffed rabbit.

"S-She forced me here!" Akari denied as she instantly pointed towards her friend. "And I had no choice but to." She lifted her finger up to her cheek, scratching the invisible itch off.

"Do you want some cake?" Honey asked, and pointed towards a table full of different kinds of sweets and pastries. Akari curt a nod, she was still debating if this was best for her then finally made a rightful decision.

"Alright."

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

Oh dear, it's crappy and rushed.

I do apologize...

I'm also thinking that I didn't do the personality-attitude-what-so right.

I'm sorry, the two really didn't end up together as a couple but, this is more like a slow romance type.

Agh! My failure is ticking me off!

And don't ask me when I'm going to update, like I said, I'm a la-busy person so...

* * *

**PS: I wonder if anybody spotted something similar between the previous chapter and this...-^,^-****  
**


	3. Mellifluous Protection

_OC Being Presented: Hatsumi Tanaka_

_Owner: inlovewithdarrenxcriss6__  
_

* * *

__I have a good reason this time, and it's not because I'm...lazy.

First, this is the **longest** of the three chapters so far.

My reason why?

This one-shot really took up quite a lot of my time since the plots and scenarios were endlessly flooding in my mind as soon as I read **inlovewithdarrenxcriss6's** OC form.

So, being me and all, I had to couple up all the endless possibilities to make it into one big story, and that's the reason why it was very long.

Forgive me though, if you feel a bit unfair..

Another thing, **inlovewithdarrenxcriss6** I'm afraid that I changed some things...well only one, they're already a **couple** here.

I mean, I **can't** keep writing the same thing over and over again like "boy meets girl, girl meets boy, both fall in love, yadda yadda" crap. That kind of plot is frequently used these days.

* * *

**Oh!**

Lately, I'm **losing** **a bit of interest** at some OC's. I **might** not even use theirs' but, I'm still debating if I should.

And **at least** review the chapters, even if they're not **your OC's**...that's a bit unfair for me...:(

* * *

**Note:**

Other than the main OC, there will be **two** more added into the story (THEY'RE MINE).

But worry not, they won't be a nag and take up the whole plot...^^

* * *

_**...Mellifluous Protection...**_

It was the after-noon and, the young lady had just come back from the well-known academy. But, the look on her face was shown to be scared and helpless, as if she had done something wrong but alas, it wasn't likely that way.

A rather old but etiquette manor was in front of her vast view. Though it was where she lived it wasn't the usual 'home sweet home' neither it had the refreshing aura wrapped around the whole place but only the stench of grieve covered the painted walls.

"Miss Hatsumi, I'm afraid you have no choice but to enter…" The young woman arched her head up to face her servant clad in a black suit. "I'm sorry for being of no use but worry not, I might get extruded for punishment…then we're even." The young man gave a reassuring smile before bowing down in a mannered way.

"You're not useless and don't worry, I won't let father fire you," Hatsumi declared while tucking a strand of light blond hair behind her ear.

"The only one who'll be my personal servant is you!" With a wide smile across her face, she managed to walk to the two-way door before entering but, her servant managed to get a glimpse behind her forlorn mask.

As the young woman entered the halls, the first thing that she noticed was her father, seated in a couch near the old fireplace.

"F-Father, I'm back from…school." Hatsumi whispered the last part. The old man that sat on the couch heaved his self up to face the owner of the voice.

"You're late." The old businessman grunted in response.

"I-I had to attend a sudden class meeting," She stuttered once again.

"Tch," Her 'dearest' father scowled. "You just wanted to escape."

The known man continuously examined his daughter from head to toe, looking for any kind of proof but sadly, someone interrupted him.

"Sir, I believe Miss Hatsumi is telling the truth." The servant walked in front of the man of an age.

"Are you trying to imply something…?" The man boringly gazed at the servant who was putting on an expressionless face. "I can fire you at any time,"

"Stop it-" Hatsumi placed her hand on her servant's shoulder. Mouthing the word please with pleaded eyes.

"I'll be willing to, this is all that I can do for your daughter."

"How dare you-"

"You forced me to do your bidding anyways,"

"You ill-mannered boy, you dare talk back to me?!" Everything was fast as it seems, Hatsumi's father was full of heated rage. He took a step backward towards the fireplace and took the long metal stoker in his hand.

"You're the ill- mannered one!"

"Wouldn't you like to know something?" The man asked. Hatsumi looked at him suspiciously then widened her eyes in surprise as she spotted the stoker behind his back.

Things were seemingly going fast, the man held the metal stoker high then quickly directed the hit to the servant, who was too bewildered to even move from his spot.

But Hatsumi didn't want her servant to suffer. In one swift move, she forcefully pushed the young man to the left and took the blow for herself.

"O-Ouch…," The young woman fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder in pain. Her expression was full of succumbed aggravation but, the one that should have been guilty only stared at her in irritation.

"M-Miss Hatsumi!" The young servant kneeled down to help her.

"Serves you right, you idiotic daughter." Her grim father clicked his tongue before passing by the two.

"Miss Hatsumi, let's treat you right away!" He took the lady in his arms.

"I'm sorry…" The servant trailed off. "Because of me…you-"

"It's not your fault!" Hatsumi tried to reassure with a big grin on her face. "Besides, I was the one who decided that."

"…" He sighed in defeat as he couldn't win against the ebullient girl. "But, what are you going to do? He'll find out for sure." The blond's face instantly paled by the mention of another certain young man.

"I…don't know,"

* * *

**~(心臓3)~**

It was another new day, the sun was still young and the sky was cloudless. Hatsumi took a walk with a lovely smile on her face, as if the incident from yesterday had not happen. After her servant gave her very strict orders not to act irrational, the girl had to avoid at all costs not to jounce her shoulder into any obstacle.

"Hatsumi," The red headed young man called out. "What happened to you last night? I kept calling but you weren't answering…?" He stated with both tones of worry and concern.

"I was tired yesterday so I slept earlier than you should expect," The latter lied without batting an eye lash. "I'm very sorry, Kaoru!" She clasped her hands together.

"Is that so?" Kaoru raised a brow. "Then that's a relief," He gave out a long sigh.

He walked up beside the serene girl and placed his arm around her shoulders. Hatsumi nearly shrieked in pain when her bruised shoulder came in contact with a closed space.

But luckily for her, Kaoru closed the gaps between their lips before she could react.

"I-I told you not to do that in public, Kaoru!" Hatsumi stuttered. Her cheeks dusted with majoring colors of red and pink.

'_But, it's a good thing you did that.'_ She mentally thanked him in her mind.

"I can't help it~" His golden topaz orbs began to sparkle as he rolled his tongue in amusement. His devilish yet sweet smile was able to make Hatsumi forget about the pain in her shoulder.

She was just lucky to have him…

"By the way, Hatsumi…?" Kaoru stopped a foot to stare at his companion.

"…What?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute way.

"You're wearing your contacts again." Kaoru tugged the bottom of his lips downward. "Didn't I tell you that you're fine the way you are?"

"But-"

"Not buts!" Kaoru stated in a serious manner. "Don't be too insecure about your eyes…!"

"People with Heterochromia Iridum are also unfortunate," Hatsumi began to walk ahead but without heed, Kaoru pulled her arm to his side, not noticing her pained expression.

"Heterochromia or not, you're still beautiful the way you are," Kaoru blushed furiously when he realized what he said. "I-I mean, those people are just jealous of you so… get rid of those contacts." He slid his hold on her arm down to her dainty hand.

"Kaoru, you're blushing~" Hatsumi clasped her hands together with an enthusiastic aura around her.

"I-I'm not…" Kaoru declined, avoiding the young woman's glance.

"Cute!" The blond tip-toed near the tall man and placed a kiss full of harmonious feelings on his cheek. "We should head back now, and don't worry I'm taking these off." She pointed to her blue colored contact lenses.

As soon as they arrived at the supposed destination, the first thing that they noticed was the empty club room. Silence covered the walls but as of a while, muffled voices were heard near the atrocious couch.

"Oi, Kaoru…?" Hatsumi whispered near the latter.

"I know." With that said, the two approached the couch and discovered that Hikaru, Mori, and Honey were hiding behind it.

Kaoru and Hatsumi glanced at each other with uncertain eyes.

"What are you guys doing dow-" Sadly for Kaoru, his twin brother quickly pulled him down and covered his mouth.

"Shush!" Hikaru uttered softly while evidently putting his slim finger to his lips to indicate silence. "We're spying on him…" He gave a cheeky grin.

"...Who?" Kaoru muttered before peeping at the side of the couch. There, he spotted Kyouya with his back faced against the five of them.

"What about Kyouya-sempai?" Hatsumi, who joined in the little conversation asked curiously.

"Look again, Umi-chan!" A blond haired boy peered over the said person's shoulder, then eventually went back to his place.

"Hmm." Mori uttered while nodding his head in agreement.

Following suit of Honey's statement, the blond young woman directed her eyes to the one they were looking at. Kaoru mimicked her actions and silently stared.

"Ah…!"

"What?!"

The young couple both gasped in surprise. Behind Kyouya was a young lady, who was wearing an adoring black double-breasted jacket and a green ruffled dress.

She looked calm and collective in their eyes and her alluring look almost made Hatsumi give out their hiding spot. But luckily for them, Kaoru covered her mouth with his hand on time.

"What do you think they're talking about, Kao-chan?" Honey asked with a contented smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not sure, Honey-sempai…" Hikaru trailed off while nearing his head to listen to the conversation.

"_Kyouya-san, will you be able to give an immediate answer?" The girl lifted her head up to meet the black haired man's gaze._

"_I guess it is beneficial to agree to our fathers' desires," Kyouya retaliated with a warm and pleasing smile._

"_I believe it is," The blond haired lady returned the smile with a serene look. "I shall take my leave then." She bowed her head politely before darting her emerald eyes to the exit._

"_Thank you for the trouble you have taken for this matter," Kyouya said._

The visitor walked by the same atrocious couch where the five were spying from. All of them gulped a lump in their throats when the girl stopped a foot to look at them. But rather than being all surprised and astonished, she only smiled before continuing to the door.

"I know you're all hiding there," Kyouya's cold attitude startlingly came back. As soon as they felt the walls being engulfed into a dark aura, all of them stood up with apprehensive looks.

"W-We can explain, Kyouya-sempai!" Hikaru lifted his hands up in defense. "Right, Kaoru-"

"T-The two of us just came back a minute ago, I-I swear we didn't hear anything!" Kaoru bluntly said, nearly biting his tongue while pulling Hatsumi next to him.

"Right…" The blue and brown eyed girl anxiously faked a laugh.

"Kaoru, you traitor!" Hikaru counterfeited a cry as Honey and Mori headed to a table full of sweet courses.

"Sigh...you three, I'll remem-" Before Kyouya could even finish his own assertion, the two-way doors slammed open as Tamaki skipped inside with Haruhi trailing behind him while holding a cardboard box in her arms.

"Daddy is back~" Tamaki said in a sing-sang voice.

"Sempai, it would be a great help if you assisted me with this." Haruhi paled with the box still in her arms.

"Here." In the spur of the moment, Mori walked up in front of Haruhi and gladly took the heavy looking box from her, giving the brown haired girl a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai!" Haruhi kindled a small smile. As of Tamaki, the young man dejectedly crouched down in the corner of the room with a jilted aura around him.

"Neh, Haru-chan!" Honey called out, getting the attention from the girl. "What's inside the box?" The bubbly blond asked in anticipation.

"Ah, these are the costumes for today's event." Haruhi answered to his question.

"So they're here already." Kyouya raised a brow while pushing his rimless glasses up.

While in the midst of their conversation, Hatsumi sat down on the couch with Kaoru beside her. Silence enveloped the two until the other one decided to break the ice.

"It's a good thing Tamaki-sempai arrived," Hatsumi fluttered her eyes opened while glancing at the red head. "Kaoru…?"

"Milord has his own stupid ways!" Kaoru gave out a chuckle.

Then once again, silence began to build up between the two of them. Not long before the sound of a phone call came into.

"Ah," Hatsumi took out her phone and scanned her eyes on the screen before widening them. The young lady hastily stood up and glanced at Kaoru for permission. The latter understood her situation and gave a curt nod before seeing her rushing out the door.

* * *

**~(心臓3)~**

"Miss Hatsumi, I'm afraid I have some bad news…" The forlorn voice of her personal servant rang through her ears.

"What is it? It's rare of you to call me," Concern was hinted in her usual sweet loving voice.

"Your father has fired me…I'm no longer your servant."

"…What?" Hatsumi raised her voice a little, not knowing that someone was eves-dropping on her. "Where are you, I'll make him hire you back!"

"I'm about to leave the manor but, your father had gone to a business meeting."

"Wait right there, I'll be coming!" Hatsumi ended the call while clutching her phone anxiously.

"Is there something going on…?" Kaoru, who came out of the slightly opened door, asked with a glum expression on.

"Nothing at the moment, heh…" Hatsumi scratched her cheek with a cheery smile. "I'm sorry, Kaoru…but I need to leave early."

"Why?" He tugged the bottom of his lips downward.

"Something…came up, I'm sorry!" Hatsumi started to walk away but knowing Kaoru, he gripped her arm and pulled her closer.

"Hatsumi, tell me what's ha-…!" He demanded for an answer but was immediately at a loss of words when he saw her aching expression.

"Hatsumi?!" Kaoru widened his eyes in worry and confusion.

"L-Let go…Kaoru," She winced in pain. "It hurts!" Placing her dainty hand on his, she removed it from her injured shoulder and gripped it.

"W…What's wrong? Is it your shoulder?" Kaoru looked at her shoulder then took her hand off.

The dark eyed young man rolled up the long sleeve of her uniform and noticed a bandage that covered the injury. Kaoru took it off and gaped in shock at the sight of the large bruise tacked on her smooth pale skin.

"Let's head to the infirmary right now!" In one swift move, he carried Hatsumi into his arms and ran to the said place.

"Explain." The read haired young man folded his arms in a cross-like form and stared at Hatsumi with serious eyes.

"I…It's a long story actually," Hatsumi exasperatedly laughed.

"We have all the time we need,"

"Eh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll kill him!" After Hatsumi told him the cause of the injury on her shoulder and the phone call a while ago, Kaoru instantaneously got into a fit of rage.

"Kaoru!" Hatsumi pulled him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and evidently ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "Don't be too reckless!"

"Don't you understand? He's abusing you…yet, you're this calm…" He said in one breath.

"I'm use to it…he has his reasons," Hatsumi smiled sadly. "Ever since mother died, father's been isolating me from his own world."

"Hatsumi…"

"It's nothing, Kaoru…!" The blond kept twiddling her fingers continuously.

"At least let us help you." Kaoru said while walking up to the door.

"…Us?" Hatsumi raised a brow when Kaoru gave her a heartened smile before opening the door. She gasped in shock as she saw all of the members of the host club enter the room.

"I told them everything, Hatsumi." Kaoru calmly uttered softly. "We'll definitely help you."

"Umi-chan!" Honey sprang from his place to give the young girl a big hug. "Usa-chan will also help, too!" He showed her the stuffed rabbit.

"Hatsumi," A shadow came up from the two. Hatsumi fluttered her eyes open as she spotted Mori with a small-scaled smile on his features.

"Hat~sumi, why didn't you tell daddy about this..?!" Tamaki started his dramatic act with tears falling down his face.

"Sempai, you're being noisy." Haruhi grabbed the enthusiastic blond man away from the others.

"Kaoru, the business meeting of the Tanaka Family is about to end." The so called Shadow King announced as he pushed up his rimless glasses.

"We better get going then."

"Eh? Go where?" Hatsumi was causelessly thinking.

"To Umi-chan's father!" Honey answered with a glee expression.

"What…?!"

"Operation: Get Hatsumi's father to confess the truth, will now commence!" The founder of the host club appeared behind the group with an optimistic look on.

* * *

**~(心臓3)~**

In the end, their hard work paid off as they got the young girl's father to tell the whole reason why he began to abuse his own daughter.

Whenever the old businessman saw Hatsumi, he'd harm her out of grief as she and her deceased mother drastically looked the same. He was pained whenever he remembered her although he knew what he did was stupid and jest.

The plan took a great effect in their lives as hours would pass by, the two would shortly converse with each other which made Hatsumi happy and mirthful.

The two were inside the club room, while the others were seemingly nowhere to be found. Hatsumi was sitting on a couch with Kaoru beside her as they were talking…

"Kaoru," Her eyes sparkled as she cheerfully smiled at him.

"Yeah…?" The red haired man, who was currently sitting beside the girl.

"I'm really lucky to have you," For once, the girl was able to speak her own mind. Kaoru's face reddened at her sudden confession , and pulled Hatsumi closer to him.

"That's rare of you to say…" He muttered into thin air as she giggled at him. "By the way, what happened to that servant of yours?"

"Him? He's back to being my servant again!" She clasped her hands in blithe. "I'm glad…"

"Is that so…" Kaoru continued to stare at her, being mesmerized by her porcelain white skin, her sweet yet luscious lips, and her two colored timid eyes.

"…Is there something on my face?" Hatsumi asked with an unsure look.

"And you noticed it now?" Kaoru chuckled when the blonde's face was painted with red all over.

"What? W-Where?" The young lady began to touch her face, feeling all embarrassed.

"Here, let me." Kaoru said. He lifted her chin up with his finger and quickly took the chance to eagerly press his lips against hers. Hatsumi was unexpectedly surprised but, gave him back a sweet kiss.

The two were too busy too even notice the others in front of them until, a flash of a camera finally intercepted between them.

"Nice shot, Hikaru." Haruhi straightly smiled with an amusing face.

"You want one…?" A devious smile graced upon his lips.

"Hika-chan let me see!" Honey, who was being lifted by Mori, huddled near the two to take a look at the stolen photo.

"Ah…" Hatsumi pushed Kaoru away with a face that was ten times blushing than normal. As of Kaoru, the dark eyed man composed his self while coughing in an odd manner.

"Haruhi, your brother is all grown up…" Tamaki said and wiped a tear. "I'm so happy!" He hugged the brunette in glee.

"Where were you all?" Kaoru got up from the couch and directed his body to the others.

"We were hiding behind the couch in front," Haruhi answered. "Tamaki-sempai told us too."

"Boss, you're gonna get it now!" Kaoru cursed at the blond man.

"Mother, save me!" But unluckily for Tamaki, the black haired man was nowhere to be found. "Kyouya…?" As soon as he wondered , the door opened revealing the said person.

"You're as noisy as ever, Tamaki." Kyouya folded his arms.

"Kyouya-san," Hatsumi tapped on his shoulder. Kyouya raised a brow, making the girl continue her statement. "So…who was that cute girl you were talking to the other day?" Now, all heads were turned to the two of them. They too, were curious.

"She's just an acquaintance of mine."

"Oh, really now?"

"Though, she looks like she's not from here." Hikaru scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, Kyouya-sempai, just say it!" Kaoru added in.

"…"

"Cute girl?" Tamaki looked at Honey for an explanation.

"We saw Kyou-chan talking to a pretty blond girl yesterday," Honey put a finger to his chin. "She really seemed nice!" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Tamaki's cerulean eyes shimmered. "Did Alouette-san come that day?"

"Alo-what?" Hikaru was having a hard time pronouncing the name.

"Alouette-san, Kyouya's fiancé!"

"Eh…?!"

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

The word **"Mellifluous"** means sweet-sounding, or somewhere between those words.

I'm aware that the story doesn't have **that** much romance in it but, I had no choice.

The ending...wasn't good, wasn't it?

I'm not sure but, I think **RisemboolRanger's **OC will be next.


	4. Tantalizing Things

_OC Being Presented: Kotomi Ono_

_Owner: RisemboolRanger_

* * *

**Note: **

Before **RisemboolRanger **reads the story-well...it's similar to the previous chapter...

It's another Slow Romance fiction...sorry...**o(╥﹏╥)o**

But, I do hope that you may find it intriguing...

* * *

**PS:** Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm so over-joyed~ ** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **

* * *

…_**Tantalizing Things…**_

Morning…

It was the first part of the day that she continuously lined with hatred…

She didn't like the idea of wanting-or most likely, being forced to get up at an awfully early hour…

But it wasn't like she had no choice. Seemingly the Drama and Arts Academy, the one that the young woman was currently attending to, was going to hold a meeting at the prestigious Ouran Academy.

Specifically, the students with such high talents in her school that were lucky enough to get picked, were to have a joint meeting with the other school's Drama Club. And unfortunately for Kotomi, she was one of them.

And as usual,

She was indeed troubled.

At almost every morrow year, she winds up getting picked to attend the joint meeting with the other distinguishing people but that wasn't the reason why. The first time she attended it, the wealthy students of the opposite academy kept judging her outward appearance, and she hated it direly.

It wasn't her fault that she had an uncommon appearance but, having random piercings and a stud didn't mean she was weird. Neither does wearing unique-like flashy clothing, and having purple streaks in her dark raven hair.

But the banters and malicious talking wouldn't affect her in any way even if she didn't favor it, Kotomi would ignore them just for her two favorite childhood friends…

Kotomi's lips left a light groan as her personal servant woke her up without a doubt. She sat straight on her bed, with her hair in an all-out messy direction.

"Yes, Kotomi's up already…" Her tired blue eyes opened up boringly before staring at the man bowing down at her.

"The bath is already prepared, Ono-sama." The tall man stated with an expressionless face. "Please let the maids take care of your school attire."

"Alright then," She got up from her bed, the creaking sounds filling the quiet room. A few steps to her own bathroom, she opened the door. But before entering, she took a glance at the man who was watching her every move. "Try to smile once in a while or you'll get old." She heaved the door shut.

"…Ono-sama, as a servant, it isn't necessary for me to smile." He gave a low chuckle, and bowed at the closed door.

"Kotomi can't hear you~" The young woman cheekily said in a sing-sang voice.

* * *

**ヽ(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)ノ〜 **

After a quick bath, she clothed herself in her school attire and added up some accessories to suit her own style. A pair of maids led her to the vanity mirror, as they began to dry and brush her hair before putting it into two high bunches, complimenting her alluring face.

A minute later, Kotomi ordered the maids to leave, leaving her to admire herself in the mirror. She stood up and was about to walk away when her eyes fell on a pair of thick rimmed bifocal glasses lying atop of her study table.

"Kotomi didn't see it…" She glanced at the door and continued to strode, evidently ignoring the said glasses. Kotomi was born with poor eye sight, inherited from her mother, although it didn't bother her in any circumstance as she saw it as nothing.

But truth be told, her disability improved her sense of hearing which was quite an advantage to her in a daring way.

Finally exiting from her room, a parallel line of maids greeted her arrival near the front door. She nodded before rushing to the black elegant vehicle.

"Let's go," The raven haired girl glanced at her personal servant.

"But Ono-sama, you still haven't eaten your early meal?" Rather than a question, it was more of a fact statement which in toll, hit her straight into the head.

"Kotomi will just eat at the academy…" She huffed out, blowing her disheveled bangs out of the way before glancing at the window beside her.

"As you wish…" Without any contradiction, the man started the engine and drove to a certain destination.

Upon arriving at Ouran Academy, Kotomi quickly rushed to the infamous host club with a smile on her face. She found this day amusing so far as she hadn't spot any person who may criticize her look at any moment.

As soon as the raven head saw the exact two-way doors, she pushed them open and hurried inside.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The said twins turned to the sudden intruder. The host club was still closed as it was too early and the two of them had just arrived to claim a little bit of "peace".

Not until Kotomi literally jumped on them…

"K-Kotomi?!"

"Kotomi?!"

The two red headed young men widened their eyes in surprised upon seeing their overly-rejoiced childhood friend.

"It's already been a year…" The young lady gave a mellow smile at the two.

"Kotomi…?" Hikaru called out her name.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru bluntly asked, getting up from the floor while reaching a hand at the girl to help her up. But unfortunately for him, Kotomi slapped it away.

"…Kotomi?" The other male asked worriedly, as a bead of sweat rolled down to his forehead.

"How…" She muttered silently as the other two kept glancing at each other back and forth. "How dare you forget that it's this time of the year! " She said while emphasizing the word "this".

Her blue eyes began to brim with blurriness before the tears started coming out one by one. Lifting her dainty hand, she covered her face out of the other's view.

The two red headed twins nearly believed her dramatic act when, a small white colored eye drop bottle hidden in her hand caught their eye.

The two smirked at each other, whilst nodding.

"Kotomi~" Kaoru called out her name.

"We didn't know you'd stoop to that low," Hikaru's lop-sided grin grew even wider when he saw the latter widening her eyes in disbelief.

"Eh? Kotomi was found out?" She huffed out while pouting. "Kotomi didn't know you were that smart, neh Hikaru~" She stood up from the tiled floor and walked over to the young man.

Hikaru's face quickly changed into a bashful color of red at her sudden compliment.

"Hikaru's cute~" Kotomi continued to tantalize him with her words.

'Two can play at that game,' The sapphire eyed said in his train of thoughts. "But aren't you the cute one, Kotomi?" He gently lifted up her chin with his long slim finger.

"E-Eh, t-that's not…t-true!" Kotomi tried to decline, even though she hid the fact that she was happy to hear his compliment. Although, her bright red face and her continuous stuttering was too obvious for the others accept her silly farce.

"Sure it isn't~" Hikaru shrugged with a playful grin on his lips, watching her brushing his finger off of her chin.

"Kotomi, want me to call you Kawaii-chan from now on…?" Kaoru joined in the banter, finding the girl's innocent reaction lovable.

"Kaoru!" The raven head pouted, balling her hands into fists behind the skirt of her uniform.

"Sorry Kawa-…Kotomi but, I find you cute as well...!" With that said, the poor young woman couldn't do more to stop her reddish face, almost losing consciousness by each banter they gave her.

"Kotomi swears, you two better-"

"Omi-chan~!" Unexpectedly, a blond haired young man jumped behind Kotomi's back and evidently surprised her.

"Honey-san! Mori-san!" Her blue eyes brightened at the sight of the male, and returned the hug. "Have you two been fine?"

"Mhm…" The tall man nodded his head.

"Yes~" Honey waved his arms around.

"And I guess you're still eating your sweets…?" She questioned.

"Of course I am! They're very delicious!" Honey responded. "Omi-chan, you can have a taste of my chocolate tart!" The blond tugged at her hand before the two headed off to the table.

"Ah…" Hikaru muttered into thin air.

"She left…" Kaoru contemplated. "Well, too bad for you then~" He patted his twin's back with a teasing expression plastered on his face.

"W-What do you mean?!" A tint of pink came creeping up his cheeks although, he still ignored it.

"Yes, yes~"

* * *

**ヽ(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)人(´Д｀)ノ〜 **

After an hour of being fed to a table of assorted desserts, Kotomi finally had the liberty to say that she was too full to continue to eat. However, when her eyes unknowingly glanced at the Grandfather clock near the corner, she hastily stood up and ran towards the door in a panicked way.

"Kotomi needs to go!" She said, nearly choking on her own saliva. "Kotomi's late for the meeting!" As she exited through the door, the pitter-pattering of her shoes began to fade away from the other's hearing range.

"That was fast…" Kaoru said in amusement. "…Hikaru?" He glanced at his twin brother.

"What?" The other red haired male asked, with his usual deep voice.

"Look, over there." As curiosity took Hikaru in, the said person glanced to where his companion was pointing to. There at the large couch sat a small batchel, inattentively left by the raven haired girl who was in such haste.

"That idiot forgot her belongings," Hikaru minimized his voice for only him to hear. "I'll deal with it later…" He walked past the room and took a seat at the couch.

Fortunately or not, something caught his eye. A rim that was almost similar to glasses' was poking out of the batchel. Knowing his self, he pulled it out from the corner and nearly widened his eyes at what he discovered.

'K-Kotomi…wears b-bifocal glasses?' The sapphire eyed was debating whether to laugh or not, as mixed expressions were tumbling over him. Then out of the blue, he imagined Kotomi with her glasses on, making his pale cheeks brush over with a dashing color of red.

"Stop it!" He unknowingly shouted, making the others in the room turn their heads at him.

"Hikaru…?" Kaoru walked behind him with a raised brow. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered, turning his head to the other side.

"If you say so," A bead of sweat rolled down Kaoru's neck as he continued to endlessly converse with Honey and Mori.

Hikaru sighed as he saw his brother retreating, then focused his eyes back to the batchel beside him, and evidently sighed again.

"Damn it, Kotomi…stop making it hard for me," His body slumped on the couch, a pout showing on his lips.

Thirty minutes more were needed to pass by for Kotomi to finish the joint meeting with the school's drama club, and Hikaru wondered what to do. Eventually, his eyes wandered back to the same pair of glasses. He cursed his self for letting curiosity taking over his mind again.

"…Gah!" Hikaru stood up angrily, and took the batchel from the couch before exiting the host club.

Walking through the long corridors, he took a left turn and stopped in front of a door that was identical to the Host Club's. Hikaru contemplated if he should just come back but much to his chagrin, his hand was already on the knob.

"Excuse me-" The door was nearly half-way opened when it was suddenly pushed back by force. The red haired man fell to the ground and groaned in irritation.

"Ah! S-Sorry! Kotomi didn't-"

"Kotomi…?"

"Hikaru?!" Her blue eyes sparked. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me, you already missed Kotomi that much?" She helped him up and giggled at his half-hearted laugh.

"You forgot this," He held out her batchel.

"Kotomi had a feeling that she forgot something…" She trailed off while taking the bag from his grip. "Thank you, Hikaru-chan~"

"Shut up." He dug his hands inside his pocket and lowered his head to hide his red painted cheeks. "By the way, Kotomi?"

"What?"

"You never told us that you wore bifocal glasses," Hikaru pointed out at the astonished girl.

"Ah…"

"Ah?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Then the girl bawled out.

"W-What?! H-How did you-?!" The poor girl's face began to change its color to that of a blooming red rose. Kotomi was absolutely positive that she purposely left them laying down near her study table, unless 'someone' had put it in her batchel while she wasn't looking.

And Kotomi knew who that 'someone' was…

* * *

**An hour later… ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ**

Kotomi was in the vehicle on the way back to the manor. The incident from the academy ago was still fresh inside her mind. Although Hikaru promised her that he wouldn't tell anyone, she was still nervous about it.

"Ono-sama, is there something bothering you?" Her servant, who was driving the car, glanced at the rear-view mirror upon seeing the distorted look on the girl's face.

"…You were the one who put Kotomi's glasses inside the batchel, didn't you?" A frown formed on her lips.

"That was pay-back for Ono-sama calling me old…"

"Well, Kotomi's glad you did it." She smiled towards the rear-view mirror. Silence engulfed the two until a loud ring tone rang from the raven head's pocket.

"Ah, it's Hikaru…" She flipped open the phone and read the text message, then seconds before quickly closing it with red tinted cheeks.

_From: Hikaru_

_To: Kotomi_

_Sub: Glasses_

_If you'll wear those bifocal glasses of yours next year, _

_I'll give you a gift that you'll definitely love~_

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

If you can figure out what that "gift" Hikaru was talking about, your OC might be next~

Ah...today is tiring...

G'Bye for now- **(*￣Ｏ￣)ノ**


End file.
